


Acquainted

by moonlightfever



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightfever/pseuds/moonlightfever
Summary: AU where Donghae has a crush on his colleague and they go out together.





	Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This fic was inspired by The Weeknd's 'Acquainted'. Hope you guys enjoy it. Have fun.

It was starting to get a  bit annoying but he could not help himself from staring at the pouty lips.

It was late, maybe eleven o’clock and he was still stuck in the office. Donghae was hungry and tired but they were alone. He was not alone per se, Hyukjae was with him. Maybe that was the biggest problem right now, because he could not focus on absolutely nothing… His eyes could only stare at Hyukjae’s rosy lips.

They were discussing about the big meeting the following week, he remembered. Well, that’s unfortunate.

He had a big crush on Hyukjae, it’s true. He could not help when they met five months ago. Hyukjae was hired by Donghae’s dad. They were colleagues now, both respectful lawyers working for Mr. Lee. When Donghae saw him he noticed how Hyukjae was different from anyone he met before. He was passionate and generous. He did what he had to do to win on the court. Donghae respects that. He is three years younger than Hyukjae and he looked up to him a lot.

In the beginning Hyukjae seemed reluctant to become friends with Donghae, even though they were really 'friendly’ in the office. Donghae understood that Hyukjae tried to keep his personal life far away from his work. That’s why any specific fact about his life was kept from him and his colleagues. It was not a problem really.

When Donghae’s feelings started to bloom he tried to become a little bit more alert about little details. Such as Hyukjae’s hands, there was not a signal of engagement rings. He did not have any tattoos. He only wore a single bracelet on his right wrist. Donghae had a theory that Hyukjae wore his engagement ring on a necklace or maybe he just kept it at home.

One day the office was a mess due to a power outage. It was a hot day, people were mad and the work could not be done fully. Donghae could not handle the heat and he was so sure that he would hate every second of that day. That was until a messy, sweaty and breathless Hyukjae walked across his office room.

It was really a delight to watch Hyukjae wearing only his damp dress shirt. That day was important because he realized that Hyukjae did not have any engagement ring hanging on a necklace. So Hyukjae was either single or he was dating. He could not tell yet but unfortunately he was falling.

“That’s why we have to talk with Mr. Lee about the contract. We may need some law enforcements before the next meeting with Mr. Go.” Donghae barely heard Hyukjae’s voice. He was still on a trance.

He needed to get laid sooner or he would die. He noticed that a long time ago. He could not tell Hyukjae what he felt, because he thought the superficial relationship they built until now would be long lost. Donghae did not want that to happen, only the idea of losing contact with Hyukjae made his skin crawl.

But you cannot keep a man from dreaming. And… oh god, he had so much dreams about that man…

“Yes, you are right.” Donghae coughed.

Hyukjae was standing in front of his table, eyes were sharp on him. Even though the man was on the other side of the table his eyes could make holes on his brain.

“Are you paying attention or am I boring you?” Hyukjae snickered.

Donghae could not help but to blush slightly at Hyukjae’s question. Hyukjae was never boring but he did not want to talk about Mr. Go’s meeting right now. He wanted to do a lot of things and that man was not helping his crazy and twisted mind. He wanted to talk about how Hyukjae always used lip balm to make his lips stand out even more and that was so fascinating. Because he wanted to taste them so much.

“No, sorry.” he mumbled. “I tried to talk with Mr.Go’s secretary today but he was on a trip to Thailand so we are probably getting our answers next friday. I’m just too tired and I may have lost myself in my thoughts once again.” Donghae said.

“Understandable, it is pretty late now. We can talk about this tomorrow and I can ask Ms. Im to send you an email.”

He never stopped, Donghae noticed. All that Donghae ever wanted was to make Hyukjae slow down and to finally undress him. He was so hardworking...

“It’s ok Hyukjae. We can arrange everything later.” he said with a smile. He wanted to stretch his arms across the table and hold Hyukjae’s beautiful hands.

Hyukjae only nodded.

Now that everything was settled he could go home and jerk himself off in the shower, at least that was what he thought. He did not expect to hear Hyukjae’s uncertain but oh-so delicious voice to ask:

“Donghae, I don’t know if this is too much and I don’t know if you like it but... Uh- Would you like to have dinner with me?”

He would never forget that moment. Hyukjae was standing in front of his table, the only light coming from his black table lamp. Hyukjae eyes were on his, eyes expectant and avid for the answer. The world outside his office’s big glass windows totally dark because nothing could light up his world more than that man.

Donghae noticed that he was stoic now. He couldn't move and that made Hyukjae's eyes leave his. He could not feel the heat coming from them anymore.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. That was totally inappropriate. I'm going to go now, good night, Mr. Lee.”

“Wait! I'm sorry Hyukjae. I didn't mean to brush off your invitation. I would love to go out with you now. Actually I would love to go out with you anytime you want.”

Donghae saw that Hyukjae was taken back for a second. A little smile bloomed on Hyukjae's face which made Donghae's heart leap from his chest.

Hyukjae laughed trying to decrease his awkwardness.

“I thought you were fighting yourself not to hurt me saying no. That's why it took so long for you to answer.” Hyukjae raised his hand to brush his hair away for his temple.

“No,” he laughed. “I was just taken back by the idea of you asking me out. For dinner, I mean… But yeah, this is a lovely idea.”

Hyukjae's smile was the prettiest thing in the whole world. He could not stop watching the way his charming pouty lips and his teeth appeared right now. He was whipped.

“Oh, yes, I know. I was kind of scared by the idea of asking you but I guess we only live once. But I know that you are hungry.”

“Yes, I really am.” he nodded. “Well I'm going to lock my office and we can meet each other by the elevator in five minutes. Is that ok?”

Hyukjae bit his lips and nodded.

“Yeah… See you.”

“See you.”

After Hyukjae left Donghae took a deep breath. He was finally going out with his silly crush and he did not know how to react. He would late at night have flashbacks of this conversation and cry of embarrassment.

He grabbed his phone and the folders they left on the table and walked to his office.

Donghae was really happy, he could not deny it. It's been so long since he thought about asking Hyukjae out but he never had the guts to do so. It was humiliating, even. He smiled.

He was a hopeless romantic. He thought about the dinner and how he wanted to stay close to him and maybe after a bottle of wine he could savour the wine on Hyukjae's tongue. They would laugh and joke and then he would take him home… Well… It's just an idea, of course.

Donghae put everything on his case and grabbed his coat. Finally he walked the hallway to the elevator.

Hyukjae was just by the elevator. He looked nervous. His feet tapped the pristine floor as if he wanted to create a hole.

 _So he wasn't the only one, huh?_ Donghae thought while walking in Hyukjae's direction.

Hyukjae looked at Donghae and smiled sweetly.

Stop doing that, mister…

“I already sent an email to Mrs. Im. I guess you will get all the documents by tomorrow morning.” Hyukjae grabbed his phone.

“It's ok, Hyukjae. Thank you.” Donghae then pressed the elevator button.

They waited for the elevator in a comfortable silence. Hyukjae was on his phone and Donghae was curious. He wanted to know what he was doing.

“Oh, it's here.” Donghae dumbly said when the elevator arrived.

While they were in the elevator he heard Hyukjae whisper curse words. Still on the phone he looked livid.

“Any problem?” Donghae asked.

Hyukjae breathed loud.

“Yes, my asshole friend. He is the problem.” He mumbled while getting out of the elevator.

Hyukjae stopped in the middle of the empty lobby and raised his phone to make a call.

Donghae followed him but decided to stay a little bit far, to give him some privacy.

But still he could not help but to listen Hyukjae's briskly voice.

“I know Heechul. I asked you one thing and ONE THING only. I can't believe you were so fucking dumb. Thanks to you my night is ruined.” he hissed. “No, I don't know what to do… I'm going to think about something else… Yeah… It doesn't matter right now… I can't stand talking with your sorry ass right now. Bye.”

Donghae could not hide his shocked expression. Someone made Hyukjae really mad. Even if Donghae could not see his face right now he could see how tense he was.

The thing is that he never heard the said man swearing. _That's really hot though_.

Hyukjae turned around and showed Donghae his tight smile. Which wasn't a good sight.

Maybe he changed his mind and decided to call off the whole thing. Donghae was anxious now. After all that person on the phone seemed to have a big problem and Hyukjae would want to fix it right now. In the middle of the night.

“What happened? Is everything ok?” Donghae was surprised that his voice came out quite steady.

“No.” Hyukjae groaned. “It’s fine, really…”

Donghae noticed that Hyukjae could not look him in the eyes while he said that. He took a step closer to him, still looking his face and how he looked pissed.

“Everything looked fine until that phone call, Hyukjae. Tell me what happened. Do you need to cancel the dinner?”

His insides were burning with the rejection. He could not handle this. Donghae's jaw was set

“No! I mean…” he starred back into Donghae's eyes. “I guess there's no other way.”

Donghae wanted to scream at him. He wanted to act like a whiny bastard and scream at Hyukjae's face for making him create false expectations. He was a fool.

However Donghae chose the right thing to do.

“Well, tell me what happened…”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes, showing annoyance.

“I asked my friend which works in a restaurant to make reservations two weeks ago. Everything was perfect, the restaurant, the table and even the menu. But he just called to tell me that they had a problem with the reservation system. So basically now we don't have reservations anymore…”

“Oh!” He said.

Donghae was shocked because he thought about Hyukjae planning all this for almost one month. He could not help but to smile at this. His heart jumped on his chest.

 _Ok, but this could also be part of this man's trait. He likes to control everything._ Donghae thought. Well, he would not know… but still he liked to think that he gave the 'dinner idea’ some thought.

“Yes. I'm really sorry Donghae.” Hyukjae said. He looked really hurt.

Donghae could not miss this opportunity, not right now. So he said:

“Wait, wait sir. You won't get rid of me just right now.” Donghae smiled.  “What do you say about something domestic, per se? Something simple?”

Hyukjae raised his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we could buy some ramen down the street. Then we could go to my apartment and have dinner there. I mean I'm not a chef but I think I could manage cooking some noodles.”

Hyukjaes face was stoic. Maybe he did not like the idea and Donghae had been a fool.

He could admit that the idea wasn't appealing but it had its charm.

“I guess…?” Hyukjae said with a serious face. “Actually it sounds good. We are here, right? We cannot waste this moment. And by the way I love ramen.”

He smiled. Donghae was happy that it didn't take so much effort to make Hyukjae accept the idea.

It was really unfortunate that they weren't have dinner at the restaurant but at least they would still have dinner… at Donghae's apartment.

*

Donghae drove to the entrance of the building. He and Hyukjae decided that they would use Donghae's car and he would leave his car down the company parking lot.

So Donghae first drove them to the store.

They discussed which ramen would be the best and which was their favorite. Donghae could not believe what was happening.

For a minute, while Hyukjae was looking through the shelves he allowed himself to stare at him. He looked really happy and that was obviously a change of environment. He had never seen Hyukjae outside the work or court and he could not get enough of this. Hyukjae's profile said everything Donghae needed to know. His pinkish lips and his adorable nose. And how his skin shined in that awful bluish light from the store..

_Enjoy this moment and make them last. Make it happen again._

He could not wait to have this man in his apartment. He would probably go mad.

“We should grab some wine.” Hyukjae said while they were walking to the cashier.

“Oh, no problem. The drinks are on the house.” Donghae smiled.

 

*

When they arrived Donghae took Hyukjae to a tour. He could not help the feeling spreading in his lower belly when Hyukjae entered his bedroom. The vision in front of him of that man walking in all his glory, opening the curtains and staring at the view outside the big windows was too much for him. He wished, secretly that he could keep that vision on his head. Because, god, it was beautiful.

Hyukjae crossed his arms, still looking through the windows. The dark sky and the City lights below them.

Donghae walked, getting closer to Hyukjae, pretending to be staring at the buildings but actually looking at Hyukjae through the window reflection.

“The vision here is really something else.” Hyukjae's voice filled the void.

Donghae smiled slightly.

“Yeah, it really is. I really love the view. ” Donghae did not know if he was talking about Hyukjae or the windows view.

“I think I should take you to my apartment next. You would love the view there.”

Donghae got caught. Again. That man was dangerous.

“I'm sure it will be lovely.” he laughed.

Hyukjae smiled and turned his head to observe him.

Then after the tour they went back to the kitchen. Donghae opened a big bag of snacks and grabbed two bottles of soju inside the fridge.

“The last time I ate this I was a university student.” Hyukjae pulled the bag of caramel snacks. “They are damn good.”

Donghae laughed.

“Beer and caramel snacks are a great combination though. They taste really good.”

“Really? Never tried before.”

“I have a bottle on the fridge do you want to try?”

“ Oh no,” Hyukjae shook his head. “Maybe later. Thank you.”

“Ok.” Donghae smiled.

Hyukjae and Donghae worked together to take the things they bought from the paper wrapping.

They bought frozen pork cutlets and most important of all the spicy ramen.

Donghae opened the bottle of soju and poured the clear liquid on two small glasses.

“Do you know that I can make the most delicious ramen?” Hyukjae said with the most beautiful smile on his face.

“Really?” Donghae said, daring. He drank a bit of soju.

“Yes, sir.” Hyukjae bit his lips after he took a shot of soju. “I've learned not a long time ago and it is really good. Never cooked to anyone, though. You are going to be my first.”

Something about Hyukjae's tone made Donghae feel a little bit giddy. He was his first.

Well, let's see how it goes…

“Sir, the kitchen is yours.” Donghae bowed to him.

“You can help me with the pork cutlets and the frozen vegetables.”

They worked together to prepare the dinner. It was really pleasing. The environment, Hyukjae's soft laugh when Donghae dropped the vegetables the ninth time. Everything was perfect. They were drinking soju and smiling at each other on their own bubble.

“Your friend…? The one who called you about the reservations.”

“Oh, yeah. Heechul. What about him?”

“Nothing. It's just that you seemed pretty mad at him on the phone. And I did not mean to eavesdrop, far from it. But you seemed really pissed.”

“It's ok. I think I was screaming so probably the whole building heard me.” he laughed. “But yeah, I was mad, of course. I hate when the things I plan go wrong and I couldn't believe he EFE-up that bad.”

Donghae nodded while he put the vegetables inside the saucepan.

“It's really bad because I was working as a Cupid.” Hyukjae laughed.

“Cupid?” Donghae coughed. “You? Cupid?”

“Yes, I know. Unbelievable. But he begged me to set him up with Leeteuk.”

“LEETEUK? Our Leeteuk?”

Hyukjae nodded.

“Yes, the one and only. My friend saw him back in October and he could not stop talking about him. So I asked him for a favor in turn for his phone number.”

“But Leeteuk doesn't date, right? He said that last time Jeong touched the dating subject.”

“Yeah, I remember that. But it wasn't until two months ago when he told me that he saw my friend downtown and he asked me if he was single.” Hyukjae smirked. “So I thought to myself that I should make a move, you know? Help them out…”

Donghae laughed, throwing his head back.

“Oh, I see it now.”  

Donghae was fascinated by Hyukjae, even more now. The way he leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed… His white button shirt was open a bit, showing his chest because he took off his coat. He was so relaxed.

His body lines and his waist made Donghae crazy. Even more now when he could see them oh so delicious in front of him. Hyukjae really had nice shoulders and a thin waist. Donghae would love to kiss, bite and touch them with his own hands right now...

“But I guess I'm going to help them, even after Chullie's mistake. Leeteuk really deserves to go out. I guess we all deserve, right?” Hyukjae raised his eyebrows playfully at him.

“What do you mean by that sir?”

“Oh, no. I wasn't calling you out, Donghae. This is for me actually. I've never been out with someone since uni. I think I needed to spend some time with my colleagues.” Hyukjae spilled his words fast.

Donghae did not know why he was so disappointed to hear that from Hyukjae. Maybe he wanted him to confess his undying and inexistent love to him. Of course that's not going to happen. After all they are just colleagues. He almost blushed thinking about the situation.

“It's ok, Hyukjae. I agree with you.” he said. “We all should have some good time with a date, colleagues or friends. We get stuck with work the whole week that we forget, right?”

“Yes, exactly.”

They went back to cooking after that, which went smoothly fine. Donghae heated some kimchi and chose his favorite glasses so they could drink wine.

Hyukjae helped him taking the ramen to the living room because Donghae prepared the coffee table.

The light in room was just perfect and it set the mood just the way Donghae liked. It was really good.

Donghae and Hyukjae sat on the ground between the sofa and the coffee table.

Hyukjae had his smile on.

“Thank God, we finally did it.” he said laughing.

Donghae shared the same smile.

“Yes, we did it. I'm so hungry right now.”

Donghae poured them some wine.

“You should try it first.” Hyukjae said after they served themselves. “The ramen, I mean.”

“Right. We should see if you are really a good cook, Hyukjae.” he said in a teasing tone.

He did a drama just to tease Hyukjae but he seemed really anxious.

“C'mon stop fucking with me.”

Donghae raised his chopsticks and picked a forkful of the ramen. It looked amazing, just like a spicy ramen should look. They added some onions and vegetables to the broth. And of course that there was some fried pork cutlets. Everything smelled really good.

Donghae could not handle Hyukjae. His stare was really intense.

“Hmm.” he made a face, his nose wrinkled and mouth pushed down.

“Hmm what? Is it that bad?”

Hyukjae's face right now made all the acting worth it. His eyes were bulging and he leaned in Donghae's direction.

“No no no no.” Donghae said laughing. “I'm just kidding. It's really good. Oh God.”

“I'm going to kill you, asshole. I was so fucking embarrassed.” he hissed.

Hyukjae raised his hand and punched Donghae's chest lightly. That action was really endearing. Donghae wanted to wrap his hand around Hyukjae's wrist and pull him closer.

“It's really good. I can't believe that the secret recipe is water.” he said.

Hyukjae laughed, putting his hand on his mouth full of ramen.

“Yeah, I know. But please don't tell anyone about my secret.”

“Oh, your secrets are safe with me, babe.” Donghae winked.

Oops.

Babe…

He saw Hyukjae stop for a second and look deep in his eyes, then he smiled softly and went back to the ramen.

Donghae thought that maybe the night was ruined. Hyukjae could just become cold and distant, just because he could not hold his dumb mouth. However Hyukjae did not, he talked and laughed with Donghae more freely now. He could see the wrinkles below Hyukjae's eyes quite often and how they were endearing.

“That was great, Hyukjae. Oh my God it feels like I'm going to explode.” he tapped his belly.

“Yeah, we did a pretty good job with just ramen and frozen food.” Hyukjae nodded. “Maybe it was much better than that restaurant.”

“I bet.”

They were still on the floor, sitting side by side. Both of them incapable of moving after eating so much. Hyukjae leaned his head on Donghae's shoulder now.

They were aloof because of the drink. Both of them enjoying each other's company so much.

“I never thought you would accept my dinner invitation.” Hyukjae said after a long and comfortable silence. “I thought about it so many times… You have no idea.”

Donghae thought about what he said for a second.

“I'm really thankful that you asked, Hyukjae. I wasn't expecting that, to be honest. It was a good surprise.” Donghae put his empty glass on table. “You never went out with us since you started to work with my dad, you know?”

“Right. I know. People think I'm a snob after all. That's all I ever wanted.”

Hyukjae moved away from Donghae's shoulder. He looked hurt.

“No, wait. That's far from it, to be honest. We all think highly of you and how you are rational, passionate and a great colleague. We are just different, Hyukjae. Some people find that it's hard just to open themselves to another person.”

Hyukjae was staring at him while he talked. He leaned his arm on the sofa cushion and he slowly tilted his head to the side.

He wasn't judging Donghae. He never did such a thing.

“My dad is just like that. If I wasn't his kid I wouldn't certainly see him outside the company. He doesn't like that. He thinks it is a bad trait, a weakness. But I don't agree with him. Never did. If we think like that we will become robots, you know? Sound stupid, I know. But yes, I'm quite drunk so…”

Hyukjae snorted.

“We all are, Donghae… It doesn't matter, really.”

“Yeah. So…” Donghae tried to gesticulate with his hands. “Robots? Right? We become robots! And we cannot do that because we work with people all the time, right? So we cannot be robots twenty four-seven. We need to go out with our colleagues or friends, walk around the park, meditate and do whatever the fuck is better.”

“Yes, I get it.”

“You are a really nice person Hyukjae. Since I met you I knew I was going to like you. I admire you so much, with all my heart. Just like everyone in that office. If you want to go out it's ok. No pressure. We just know that you are a nice guy.”

Donghae couldn't believe he said all that to him. Finally. He said what he wanted to say.

Hyukjae was smiling and that was his main goal.

“Thank you, Donghae.” he said. “I must confess that I tried to stay away from everyone because I really didn't want to bother any of you. But I know how you guys would get disappointed each time I rejected your invitations. I only talked to you in the office and I really like you.”

Donghae's heart was beating quite fast now.

“Oh, great. I really like you too. We should go out more often.”

Donghae thought he said something wrong when he saw Hyukjae blushing.

“You should stop saying that if you don't really mean it.”

“Why?” Donghae raised his eyebrows. “You are such a great company.”

“Yeah?” Hyukjae whispered.

Donghae didn't realize they were that close. Hyukjae's lips were even more charming right now. They were so plump and reddish. He was asking for a kiss. Oh god. He's going to make a big mistake.

That man, the man he desired was in front of him. So close… His beautiful pair of eyes on him, only on him. They were staring so deep right now. Expectant but at the same time mysterious.

“Hyukjae… I… I really…”

“Yes…?” his voice was so soft. He was whispering now because of the proximity.

“I really like… your lips you know.” Donghae was going crazy. “I love when you use lip balm.”

“Yeah? Is that so?”

Hyukjae’s tongue wet his own lips. Donghae did not have a clue if Hyukjae was doing this on purpose. Teasing him… So good... huh… He knew Hae had been staring at him all this time.

Hyukjae moved even closer. He thought about what to do with his hands, he was trembling a bit. He took a leap of faith and raised his hand. Softly he touched Donghae's chin, raising a bit a bringing even closer.

Donghae felt his blood boiling, pumping adrenaline through his veins.

“Do you want to taste that lip balm baby?” he asked sweetly.

Donghae nodded.

“Yes, please.”

He wanted to take that smirk of Hyukjae's face right now. He wanted to make him dirty and kiss him raw. He deserved that. But Hyukjae wasn't making his life easy right now. He felt butterfly kisses on his nose and on his cheek. As if Hyukjae was testing him, savouring his skin.

Donghae had this animalistic desire and it was killing him inside.

Hyukjae's kisses were so soft and he could not wait to taste them.

A perfume. Oh yes, his delicious perfume was making him tingle inside. He wanted to get lost in that smell.

He felt Hyukjae's breath on his nape.

“I'm going to give you a taste. Because I know that you and I can't wait anymore.”

Donghae did expect to be that rough on him. But he couldn't hold back. He let out a whimper when he pulled himself against Hyukjae's lips. He couldn't wait to be teased anymore. He had to take the lead.

Bastard. You have been playing with me the whole night.

Yes, it was the perfect fit. He noticed when his lips brushed against Hyukjae's. He was avid. The lips he was kissing right now gave him a sneak peek of what he had been dreaming all this time.

He let his teeth and tongue graze his lips. He wanted to comprehend and study the smoothness of Hyukjae's plump mouth. He knew it was going to be hot, delicious and velvety. God this man…

He heard Hyukjae's throaty moan when he penetrated his tongue inside his mouth. Donghae grabbed his chin and pulled him closer. Then he felt Hyukjae's big hands on his chest, brushing his smooth skin and caressing him softly. He was so tender. He lost himself in that moment. Only thinking about Hyukjae's breath against his skin, his lips and tongue caressing him and his strong arms around Donghae's neck.

The kiss got rougher and they decided to part.

Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Because Hyukjae's face made him want to go back to the kiss so he could ravish him.

He looked devilishly good. Hyukjae's lips were slightly parted and red from all the kisses. His eyes were dark and he looked like he was on a daze.

“God, you are so beautiful.” he said.  Donghae was still holding his face with his hands.

Hyukjae blushed and then smiled.

“You are so beautiful too. Always. So handsome and nice. A prince, if you will.” Hyukjae caressed his nape. “I had always been into you, you know? You were so nice to me. You went around with your charming smile... I was obsessed by you since the first month.”

Donghae did not want to look shocked but he really was.

“We could have done something about it sooner but we were so dumb.” he laughed. “It took me a dinner invitation to finally try.”

“I think we need to be more confident around each other.” Hyukjae said.

Before Donghae could say something about it Hyukjae dropped himself on Donghae's lap.

“Like right now… I think we should kiss each other… Maybe make out for a bit and see what's in store for us.”

Donghae was happy with the quick change of events. He was even happier when he wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's waist and kissed him deep. The way he wanted.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it. Please don't mind Donghae he is really whipped and he can't speak Korean. But we love that boy so much. They prob had sex after that lol and then they decided that they would go out. Later Donghae would ask to date him and then they would have lots and lots of sex :) Thank you so much once again. Kudos and comments mayhaps??? Anyways see you x


End file.
